


Jackie-Boy

by Markerbirthday



Category: Clone High
Genre: M/M, err uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markerbirthday/pseuds/Markerbirthday
Summary: Hshhdhshshdhdj this is my first fic ever!!! It’s from the perspective of Ponce from Clone High afternoon he (spoiler but not really) died.
Relationships: JFK/Ponce "Poncey" de León (Clone High)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Jackie-Boy

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha i’m gonna try my best to write tho it may be short n stuff anyways luv yall

CHAPTER ONE I GUESS I stood up, rubbing my neck. It felt a bit odd, at the touch, like there was some sort of gash there or something similar. I look around at all of the litter scattered on the ground. I must’ve passed out, I thought. Don’t know why. I drew my hand from my neck, it felt very sticky. And it smelt sweet, like applesauce. I looked down at my hand, it was covered with the substance. I hesitantly tilted my head down and tasted the substance. 

“Is that... apple juice?” I whispered, puzzled, wondering why a sore in my neck tasted of the drink. But I brushed the thought away, I had more important matters. I had made a mistake, and I needed to redeem myself. I walked over into the school. I assumed I couldn’t have been passed out for THAT long. I stepped quietly through the halls, feeling sad, my heart filled with so much regret. 

No one was in the halls, which was confusing to me. Even during class periods, there was always someone walking around, skipping class or something. I heard the sound of a voice coming from the auditorium, there must’ve been an assembly. He likes skipping these, I thought, so it’s quite likely he’d be in the bathroom. I could ask him about the apple juice and apologize and all of that good stuff when we met.

I walked into the bathroom, and I wasn’t surprised to see him there. The boy was hunched over the sink, all I could see was his back, which seemed to shake a little bit. I took a deep breath and whispered, “Hey, Jacky-boy...” I stepped closer to him. “Do you... mind if we talk? I wanted to talk about what happened earlier.”

There was no answer.

I continued. “I just wanted to say... I’m sorry, I didn’t mean what I said, I...” He looked down. “I don’t hate you, I never have. I was gonna day I think you’re a hell of a guy.”

Again, no answer, I assumed he just didn’t want to talk about it. That was okay with me, I understood, I always understood, he was so detached, likely a result of built-up toxic masculinity. “There was... actually something I wanted to talk to you about, I... was leading up to it, I didn’t get to finish.... I...”

JFK turned away from the mirror, straightening himself up. I saw his face as he turned towards me. Tears streamed down his cheeks. His eyes were puffy, his wet cheeks were red, he looked as if he had been crying for hours. Was it I that made him so upset? Had my words truly caused this much pain? 

And he walked towards me. And walked towards me. He kept walking towards me, I knew I needed to step out of the way. I couldn’t step out of the way. I wanted to and I couldn’t. I was just frozen, staring at him. His eyes looked straight at me, but didn’t seem to process I was there. Then he stepped right through me and it all came together. 

I was dead. I had died. I ran up to the mirror, and saw the puncture wound of the juice box straw and I remembered. I was DEAD.


End file.
